


Stealing Hearts

by herebewonder



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Painted Hearts, School Dances, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: It's almost time for the True Hearts Dance again, but Cedar Wood is feeling down because who would want to go with a wooden girl?





	Stealing Hearts

Once upon a time, it was tea time at Ever After High.

A few of the students had agreed to meet regularly in Lizzie Hearts' Wonderland Garden. When Cedar Wood arrived however, she found Lizzie was the only one there.

"Hi, Lizzie! Where is everyone?" asked Cedar.

"Tea first, questions second!" snapped Lizzie. Although her words sounded forceful, her gestures were friendly as she indicated the vacant chair next to her and poured some tea for Cedar and then herself.

"Thanks!"

They each sipped their tea quietly before Cedar continued.

"Now, where is everyone?"

"Since the True Hearts Dance is coming soon, Maddie is trying to convince Headmaster Grimm of the need for a tea time break. Kitty, as I understand it, is planning some pranks to play. And Alistair and Bunny are likely trying to figure out how to ask the other to the dance first."

"Oh," said Cedar, looking a little down, "And what about you?"

"Headmaster Grimm suggested that maybe I should _not_ attend since I absconded with many of the heart blossoms last time. I have not decided yet if I am going to follow his suggestion."

Lizzie sipped her tea and observed Cedar's mood.

"And what about you? Why are you sitting her like a puppet whose strings have been cut, if you'll pardon the expression."

"Well, I just...the True Hearts Dance kind of makes me sad because...I'm not a real girl. I don't think anyone would want to go with me."

"Pish posh," said Lizzie. "You're sitting here drinking tea, aren't you? You can walk and talk and stalk, can't you? You're real, I say."

"Yes, but I'm still wooden. And still cursed to tell the truth. And I-"

Lizzie put her hand on Cedar's. When she spoke again, her tone was friendlier than her usual Queenly demeanor. 

"Cedar, you are a wonderlandiful friend and anyone who doesn't see that, well, I say off with their head!"

She gave her hand a little squeeze.

"And I would be pleased to go to the dance with you."

"With me?" said Cedar.

"Yes," said Lizzie, "That is...if you like..."

"I would be delighted," said Cedar.

"Hexcellent!" said Lizzie. She gave Cedar's hand one last squeeze and stood. She started to head towards the garden exit. "Then I shall inform Headmaster Grimm that I _will_ be attending and that he need not fear: I won't be stealing any hearts this year."

Lizzie turned and gave Cedar a wink before leaving.

"Well, perhaps one."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story because I think Lizzie and Cedar are cute together.


End file.
